In the production of roasted coffee, it is desired to obtain the desired product after roasting times of minimum length. Currently, due to the formation of acrylamide in the case of short roasting periods, there is also a demand for the availability of roasting devices which are suited for long-time roasting. For each respective process type, i.e., short-time roasting or long-time roasting, a corresponding special roasting system is required. Short roasting times are presently realized, for example, by use of tangential roasters.
A device for roasting coffee beans is described in DE 10 2007 006 268 B3.
Roasting devices of the types used to date have the disadvantage of being suited exclusively for short-time roasting or for long-time roasting.